1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a memory cell and a memory device including the memory cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, each memory cell included in a memory device has a capacitor. Each memory cell stores a data by charging the capacitor. However, charges stored in the capacitor are discharged as time goes on such that the memory cell looses the stored data. Therefore, the memory cell needs to be refreshed periodically.
A conventional memory cell including a capacitor is refreshed with a cycle of more than 100 MHz. While a refresh period may be relatively short, power consumption of the memory cell increases as a result of the refresh operation.